Turnabout Rivalry
by Guilty-of-Innocence
Summary: A young comic book artist is accused of killing her rival. Her brother finds Wright to defend her against Edgeworth, but can he defend a person who was found holding the murder weapon in the victims apartment? My first PW fanfic. Please give advice.
1. Please Help

"_Things weren't supposed to end up this way… I was jealous of her. Heck, I hated her, but I wouldn't kill her! I couldn't kill anyone! Please believe me!"_

_---_

Chapter One: Please Help!

"Niiiick…" Maya whined as she stretched out on the couch of the Wright & Co. Law Offices. "I'm so bored!"

" What exactly do you want me to do about it?" Phoenix said with disinterest. He turned the page of the file from his last case. He had read this over at least 6 times today, but there wasn't really much else to do.

"I know!" Maya said, sitting up suddenly. "We could stand on our heads and see who passes out first!"

"I'll pass…"

But Maya was already off the couch and beginning to stand on her head. Phoenix stared at Maya as she shakily kicked of the ground and tried to keep her feet in air.

"C'mon Nick!"

Phoenix sighed and got up from his desk. "This is ridiculous…"

Just as Phoenix managed to stand on his head next to Maya, the door to the office opened. A teenager with dirty blonde hair opened the door.

"Is this the Wright and Co…" The teen's voice trailed off as his blue eyes widened at the sight of the two standing on their heads. Quickly the teen stepped out of the doorway, and closed the door.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Phoenix fell over and stumbled to the door. "Come back!" He called back to the teen. "This is the Wright and Co. Law Offices."

The teen's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, but he walked back towards Phoenix. Phoenix now got a good look at him. He was tall and skinny. His hair was a mess and he looked tired, really tired.

" Are you Mr. Phoenix Wright? The defense attorney?" The boy asked politely.

"That's me." Phoenix nodded.

"I, no, my sister. She needs your help."

"Come inside." Phoenix ushered the boy into the office. "What happened to your sister?"

"She's going to be put on trial for murder!" The boy said hurriedly. "She would never commit murder! Sure she was at the scene of the crime covered in blood when the police got there, but she'd never do anything like that. A Mr. Miles Edgeworth is going to prosecuting her, and I heard you've beaten him, so I came down here."

"Woo-hoo!" Maya cried, pumping a fist into the air. " A case!"

"Wait lets meet her at the detention center before we take the case Maya. Let's go uh…"

"Colin. The name's Colin." The boy smiled widely.

---

**Detention Center**

"Colin! Did you find him?" A teenage girl asked, pressing her hands against the glass barrier that separated her from her brother.

"Yeah, this Phoenix Wright. Mr. Wright this is my sister Tori."

Phoenix looked at the girl she had brown hair that was pulled messily into a ponytail. The hair that wasn't pulled back in her ponytail hung in front of her face. Her face was littered with freckles. She was much shorter than Colin.

" That's the Phoenix Wright that defeated Miles Edgeworth?" Tori said incredulously. "I was expecting someone a little more impressive. Are you sure he's telling the truth? These lawyer types can be very tricky."

"I'm unimpressive?!"

"This is _the _Phoenix Wright." Maya said as she smacked Phoenix on the back. "He may be boring, but he is a good lawyer sometimes."

"Sometimes?!" Phoenix said in disbelief.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to do…" Tori sighed. "Beggars can't be choosers after all…"

"Hey! You're the one that picked me!" Phoenix tried to keep his temper, but this girl was a handful.

"Calm down. I know you're excited to take my case, but I don't think going to jail is going to look good on my resume. Gotta get into those colleges ya know. I don't think it would look very good for the college to accept accused murderers. Do you think there is a school for murderers? Well, I don't mean that they accept murderers; maybe they teach 'em to be murderers. Wait, that doesn't make much sense. I found a quarter yesterday in a bathroom sink!" Tori looked up and smiled.

Phoenix just stared at her. _What in the world was she talking about? How does someone talk about murderers and then about quarters in sinks? Why do all my clients have to be so weird?_

"Uh… About the murder…" Phoenix hesitated. He hoped that maybe she'll stay on topic this time.

" I don't know anything about it." Tori said stubbornly.

"Tori, the police found you at the victim's apartment for goodness sake!" Colin groaned, "Don't be so annoying…"

"Prove it!" She said as she crossed her arms angrily. "I wanna see a piece of evidence proving I was there."

"Uh, can you please just tell me about the murder?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope." Tori turned around. "Not till I see proof."

"Looks like she's going to be difficult…" Maya whisper to Phoenix.

"No kidding…"

* * *

_This is my real first stab at writing a Phoenix Wright, well any fanfiction really. I would really appreciate any advice on how to make this better, or to make to make my OCs more 3 dimensional. Oh and if anything Maya or Phoenix (since they're the only characters from the game to show) did that was blatantly out of character, let me know._


	2. Searching

Phoenix walked out of the detention center. He sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've had more successful questionings…"

"Yeah!" Maya pouted. "Usually when we come to defend someone they actually tell us stuff!"

"I'm sorry…" Colin groaned. "Tori can be stubborn." Maya and Phoenix stare at Colin. "Okay, she can be really stubborn. It's her defense mechanism. You just have to drag her into the harsh reality."

"So do you know anything about the murder?" Maya asked. "Since your sister isn't going to be any help."

"I only know what she told me when she called me right after they took her to the detention center. She said that she went over to Roy's apartment and found her dead."

"Roy?" Phoenix asked. "I thought the victim was a girl."

"Oh, she is." Colin said. "Her name is Royal Biv, but everyone calls her Roy. See, Roy Biv and my sister were competing for some scholarship or something. Her apartment is right up here."

Colin led Phoenix and Maya towards the apartment. There were several cop cars parked outside in the parking lot, but it appeared that all of the detectives where inside. Colin led the two up the stairs to the third floor.

Colin didn't really know which room was Roy's, but he didn't have to look hard to find out. Yellow crime scene tape marked the doorway. Phoenix looked inside, but there was no sign of anyone.

"Where is everybody?" Colin wondered. "I thought this was the scene of a murder. Isn't there supposed to be cops everywhere?"

Maya stepped under the yellow tape and walked into the room.

"Hey!" Colin said in alarm "We can't go in there! It's a crime scene!"

"No one is here, they won't know. Besides, it's only bad if you get caught. C'mon!" She grabbed Colin and Phoenix's arms and dragged them into the room.

Phoenix pulled his arm out of Maya's grasp once he was in the room. He quickly scanned over the room. He had to find some sort of evidence proving Tori was at the crime scene or they weren't going to get much further in the case.

"How are we going to find anything in this mess?" Maya groaned.

The apartment was a disaster. The floor was covered in papers. He bent over to pick one up and look at it. On the paper were quick sketches of a page from a comic book. In one panel there was a rough outline of a handsome boy talking to a blushing schoolgirl. The rest was mostly unidentifiable shapes and figures with some word of dialogue scrawled in the speech bubbles.

"These are all comic book drawings." Phoenix said handing Maya the page.

"Of course Roy is a comic book artist, or well, she was trying to be." Colin said.

"Hey!" Maya picked up a clear packet off the floor. She unwound the string that held the packet closed, and more drawings fell out into her hands. "Nick, these are different than the others. And why are they in a packet? Are they special?"

"I don't know…" Phoenix scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe," Maya said, "they're the finished project! And Roy put them in this packet to take to a publisher!"

"Nope." Colin said as he took one of the pages from Maya. "These drawings are in a different style. And I-"

Colin was interrupted by the sounds of shuffling feet, and the scruffy Detective Gumshoe scrambled into the room.

"Hey, pal! You can't be in here! We're conducting an investigation here!"

Phoenix stepped back from Maya and Colin. Colin quickly and quietly slipped the packet into the bag he was carrying. He nodded silently to Phoenix. Maya gave a giggle, which was returned with a quizzical look from Gumshoe.

"You!" Gumshoe turned his gaze to Phoenix. "I knew it had to be you, pal! Always snooping around."

"Nice to see you to Detective." Phoenix said sarcastically.

"Detective," Maya stepped up to Gumshoe. "Do you have any information about the murder?"

"I can tell you one thing, pal. And that's that with Mister Edgeworth on the case there's no way you sister is going to be found innocent. We got a witness and everything."

"A witness?" Colin spoke up. " I didn't hear anything about that."

"That's because that girl didn't see her."

" So the witness was in the apartment…" Phoenix said to himself. "That's right. She's the victim's room mate, Ann Kert."

" Well, where is she?" Maya said looking around the room and glimpsing at the closed doors, some how hoping that if see stared at them long enough Ann would come parading out of them.

"She isn't here anymore. Mister Edgeworth told her to stay at her job at the supermarket down the road until the court summoned her for the trial."

"Supermarket down the street… Got it. Thanks, Detective." Phoenix said as he turned around to leave.

"Are we going to check out Ann Kert, Nick?" Maya asked as the three stepped into the elevator.

"We will, Maya, but first we have to get Tori to talk…"

_Sorry if there has been such a long gap between updates, this chapter has been giving me lots of headaches, and I don't like it very much. Anyways, I'm sorry if Colin is too Mary Sue-ish, but I'm working on it._

_See what I did with the victim's name? Roy Biv? Artist? Colors? I thought it was clever. I'm waaay to lazy to change Roy to a boy, but I should since I thought of his/her/it's name after writing the first chapter…_


	3. Getting to the Bottom of Things

Tori leaned back in the uncomfortable steel chair the officers gave her to sit in. She propped her feet up on the desk right in front of the thick glass in the viewing area. She gazed about the room trying to find something interesting in the empty detention center. Left with nothing to entertain herself, Tori started picking the dirt out from underneath her fingernails.

What could possibly be taking them so long? There was nothing to do in this stupid place! They wouldn't let her bring her sketchbook or anything. Tori grimaced. Things always looked more entertaining on television.

The door on the other side creaked open, and Tori leaned forward to see who it was. Hoping…Hoping… Aha! She spotted Phoenix's unmistakable hairdo. Yes! Tori pumped both fists in the air in excitement. Her joy was short lived as her chair tottered back, and her head hit the floor.

Tori felt the bump that was beginning to rise on the back of her head and set her chair up right. She scrambled back into her seat, pretending nothing ever happened.

"I thought you weren't coming back Mr. Wright." She said between short nervous laughs. "Decided to give up? Didn't find any evidence, eh?"

"Oh, quite on the contrary." Phoenix nodded to Colin who pulled out the packet. "We found this at the crime scene. Do you know what's inside it?" Tori shrugged carelessly. "Drawings." Phoenix answered for her.

"So what? Roy was an artist. Anyone who knew her knew that."

"So are you." Wright pointed out.

"Huh? How'd you know that? I didn't tell you anything to clue you in on that."

"You didn't, but your brother did."

"Huh?" both Tori and Colin stared puzzled at Phoenix.

"I don't remember telling you that!" Colin scratched his head in confusion.

" Okay, you didn't exactly say that she was an artist, but you did say they were competing for a scholarship. Miss Biv was a very accomplished artist for a high school student. I remember reading an article last month about that large art college in California was interested in a young student from around here. I'm pretty sure that was Roy they were talking about. I pretty sure if you were rivals, you would have to be interested in the same thing."

"Fine," Tori huffed, "but that still doesn't prove that I was at the murder scene."

" Colin do you still have that folder?"

"Got it right here, Mr. Wright." Colin pulled the packet out of his bag.

At the sight of the packet, Tori gave a slight gasp. "W-where did you get that?"

"At the murder scene. Would you like to see what's inside?" Phoenix pulled out a drawing and held it up for Tori to see.

"So what? Roy was an artist of course she had artwork at her house." Tori laughed in a strained, and slightly higher pitched voice.

"True, but this style of artwork is different from Roy's." Phoenix tapped the paper with the back of his hand.

"Maybe her roommate drew it. Maybe she's an artist too."

"Oh no, Nick!" Maya whispered in Phoenix's ear. "We didn't think about that!"

" C'mon Tori!" Colin shouted. "Don't be stupid!" He grabbed the paper from Phoenix. "This is your character! I watched you sit and draw this stupid thing for hours!"

Tori flinched and then heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright… Alright… I was there."

"Finally… We can get somewhere!" Maya sighed.

"Help me, please!" Tori said suddenly. " Roy was a huge jerk. Oooh, I hated her so much! I just wanted to punch her in the face so hard! You know, I've never actually been punched in the face before, but I did break my nose once, but that besides that point. I just went over to show off how I had already gotten my profile together… And she was… I didn't kill her! I couldn't kill anyone!"

Phoenix stood up and smiled. "Don't worry I'll do all I can to prove you innocent tomorrow. We've got to go find Roy's roommate, and I promise I'll find out all I can."

Tori smiled weakly, and wiped away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't let him see how weak she was… "Thanks a lot Phoenix… I trust you."


End file.
